Celes Chere/Gallery
''Final Fantasy VI Concept artwork Celes_II.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Party Artwork.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of Celes along side the rest of the main cast for ''Final Fantasy VI (Advance). Celes.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Celeschere.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Celes III.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Celes IV.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Doomgaze.jpg|Celes versus Deathgaze by Yoshitaka Amano. FF6_Celes_SD.png|Celes's SD artwork. ChibiCeles.jpg|Chibi artwork of Celes by Yoshitaka Amano. ChibiCeles2.jpg|Chibi artwork of Celes by Yoshitaka Amano. ChibiCeles3.jpg|Chibi artwork of Celes by Yoshitaka Amano. ChibiCeles4.jpg|Chibi artwork of Celes by Yoshitaka Amano. Celes V.jpg|Chibi artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Celes Chibi 6.jpg|Chibi artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Celes Chibi 7.jpg|Chibi artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Celes Grand Finale.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of Celes for the Grand Finale arranged album. Cutscenes FFVI_Android_Celes_Talking_to_Terra.png|Celes and Terra (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Celes Maria.png|Celes was mistaken for Maria (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI_Celes_Opera_Flowers.png|Celes performing the Opera (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Celes Suicide.png|Celes attempts suicide (GBA). FFVI_PC_Celes_Setzer.png|Celes and Setzer (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI_Android_Terra_and_Celes_in_the_Ending.png|In the ending (iOS/Android/PC). CG Renders CelesFMV2.JPG|CG render of Celes from the Final Fantasy Anthology release. FFVI-CelesCG.gif|CG render. CelesFMV.PNG|Celes with her sword. CelesMaria.jpg|Celes impersonating Maria. CelesAsMaria.png|Celes as Maria. Other Celes Chère menu.png|Menu portrait (SNES/PSX/GBA). FFVI Celes Chere Menu iOS.png|Menu Portrait (iOS/Android). CelesSprite.png|Field sprite (SNES/PSX/GBA). FFVI Celes Chere Sprite iOS.png|Field sprite (iOS/Android). CelesMaria.png|As Maria sprite (SNES/PSX/GBA). Maria.gif|As Maria gif (SNES/PSX/GBA). FFVI Celes Chere - Maria Sprite iOS.png|As Maria sprite (iOS/Android). CelesSprites.PNG|Celes's battle sprites (SNES/PXS/GBA). FF6_iOS_Celes_Sprites.png|Celes's battle sprites (IOS). Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S FFTS Celes.png|Celes. FFTS Celes Portrait.png|Celes's portrait. FFTS Celes Icon.png|Celes's icon. FFTS_Celes_Sprite.png|Celes's sprite. Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTNS_Celes_Artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork. FFLII Celes Rank 6 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLTnS Celes.png|Phantom stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Celes Alt2.png|Phantom stone (Rank 8). FFLTnS Reincarnation Blessing.png|Reincarnation Blessing. FFLTNS Celes Costume.png|Celes costume. FFLII Celes Costume Banner.png|Costume banner. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Celes.png|Official artwork. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Celes Illust.png|Illustration. PFF Opera Celes Illust.png|Opera Celes illustration. PFF Celes.png|Sprite. PFF Opera Celes.png|Opera Celes sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Poison - Celes SR.png|Poison (SR). FFAB Thundara - Celes SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Poison - Celes SR+.png|Poison (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Celes SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Celes SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Gravija - Celes SSR.png|Gravija (SSR). FFAB Gravity - Celes SSR.png|Gravity (SSR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes SSR.png|Meltdown (SSR). FFAB Meteor - Celes SSR.png|Meteor (SSR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes SSR.png|Spinning Edge (SSR). FFAB Thundaga - Celes SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). FFAB Thundara - Celes SSR.png|Thundara (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Celes SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Gravija - Celes SSR+.png|Gravija (SSR+). FFAB Gravity - Celes SSR+.png|Gravity (SSR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes SSR+.png|Meltdown (SSR+). FFAB Meteor - Celes SSR+.png|Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes SSR+.png|Spinning Edge (SSR+). FFAB Thundaga - Celes SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). FFAB Thundara - Celes SSR+.png|Thundara (SSR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes UR.png|Spinning Edge (UR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes UR.png|Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Holy - Celes UUR.png|Holy (UUR). FFAB Meteor - Celes UUR.png|Meteor (UUR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes UUR.png|Meltdown (UUR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes CR.png|Meltdown (CR). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SR.png|Blizzara (SR). FFAB Poison - Celes Legend SR.png|Poison (SR). FFAB Thundara - Celes Legend SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). FFAB Poison - Celes Legend SR+.png|Poison (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Celes Legend SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR.png|Breach Blast (SSR). FFAB Firaga - Celes Legend SSR.png|Firaga (SSR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend SSR.png|Meltdown (SSR). FFAB Meteor - Celes Legend SSR.png|Meteor (SSR). FFAB Thundaga - Celes Legend SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Breach Blast (SSR+). FFAB Firaga - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Meltdown (SSR+). FFAB Meteor - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Thundaga - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). FFAB Shin-Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR.png|Shin-Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR.png|Spinning Edge (UR). FFAB Blizzaga - Locke (Assist Celes) Legend UR+.png|Blizzaga (UR+). FFAB Holy - Celes Legend UR+.png|Holy (VI) (UR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend UR+.png|Meltdown (UR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend UR+ 2.png|Meltdown (UR+). FFAB Shin Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR+.png|Shin Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR+.png|Spinning Edge (UR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR+ 2.png|Spinning Edge (UR+). FFAB Tidal Wave FFVI Legend UR+.png|Tidal Wave (UR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR+.png|Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB Holy - Celes Legend UUR.png|Holy (UUR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend UUR.png|Meltdown (UUR). FFAB Meteor - Celes Legend CR.png|Meteor (CR). Final Fantasy Artniks FF6_Celes_Chere_SR_L_Artniks.png|Celes card. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Celes Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Celes Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Magitek_Facility_Infiltration_JP.png|Japanese event banner for Magitek Facility Infiltration. FFRK Magitek Facility Infiltration Event.png|Global event banner for Magitek Facility Infiltration. FFRK Back to the Skies JP.png|Japanese event banner for Back to the Skies. FFRK Back to the Skies Event.png|Global event banner for Back to the Skies. FFRK Prima Donna JP.png|Japanese event banner for Prima Donna. FFRK Prima Donna Event.png|Global event banner for Prima Donna. FFRK Opera Celes.png|Opera Diva sprite. FFRK Celes sprites.png|Set of Celes's General sprites. FFRK Celes Actress sprites.png|Set of Celes's "Opera Star" Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Celes MC.png|Celes's Memory Crystal. FFRK Celes MCII.png|Celes's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Celes MCIII.png|Celes's Memory Crystal III. FFRK spritesheet Celes.png|Spritesheet. FFRK Ardent Blade Icon.png|Icon for Ardent Blade. FFRK Frigid Blade Icon.png|Icon for Frigid Blade. FFRK Ardent Blade.png|Ardent Blade. FFRK Frigid Blade.png|Frigid Blade. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 206 Celes.png|No. 206 Celes (★3). FFBE 207 Celes.png|No. 207 Celes (★4). FFBE 208 Celes.png|No. 208 Celes (★5). World of Final Fantasy WoFF Celes.png| WoFF Celes SS.png| WoFF Celes SS2.png| WoFF Celes SS3.png| WoFF Celes SS4.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Celes TCG.png|5-039S. Celes2 TCG.png|5-040U. Celes PR TCG.png|PR-070. Celes3 TCG.png|Trading card. Celes6 TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad'' 128a Celes.png|Triple Triad card. 136a Celes.png|Triple Triad card. 144a The Opéra.png|Triple Triad card. Other media Celes-keychains-ffvi.png|Key chains. FFColdCast6.jpg|Final Fantasy Cold Cast Collection of Celes. Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy VI